


honor

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, insensitive teenage-ish robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Static wears her alt mode to honor her family.





	

“What’s wrong with your alt mode?’

“What?” Static turned her sensors on the mech she was training with, trying to see if he was joking or not.

“What is wrong with your alt mode?” he repeated slowly—and condescendingly, like he was talking to an idiot.

“Nothing is wrong with my alt mode.”

“It’s stupid. It’s slow and it has _wheels_ , for Primus’ sake.”

Static braked hard, spinning around to face her training partner. She transformed into her root mode and glared at the mech. “I may be slower than you and I may not have hover pads like you, but my alt mode is not, and never will be, stupid.”

“Yes, it is,” the mech repeated, transforming into his own root mode.

“This was my creator’s parent’s alt mode,” she said with a growl. “And he was a better mech than you’ll ever be.”

She transformed again, using his stunned silence to speed away. Static knew she would get in trouble for ditching him, but she couldn’t stand to be around her partner any longer.  



End file.
